Complications
by sam loves darren.x
Summary: Finn comes to New York after months and being kicked out of the army to find Rachel has a new 'friend' named Brody. Blaine makes a mistake he can't face the consequences of, but he has to tell Kurt. Kurt has a very possible soon-to-be fling in New York. Some SeBlaine and Brochel. Finn has an eye on a mystery girl whose back in Lima, but mainly to make Rachel jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

_Barely Breathing (Part 1)_

Rachel straightened her shorts and pulled her knee socks up to make them even, slipping on her new pair of high-heeled boots and fixing her hair in the floor length mirror that was placed against the wall in the bedroom of her small New York apartment that she shared with Kurt. Little did she know, a little, lost, distraught Finn Hudson was on his way to finding her all over again.

Kurt sat on the edge of his bed, tying his combat boots neatly, nice and tight to make sure they stayed in place. He shoves a handkerchief into his dress shirt pocket, standing up and pacing back and forth across his room, debating whether he should call Blaine before he was off to work at _Vogue._

He shook his head, deciding against it. He could call Blaine later on, it was early, especially in Ohio. He sighed, picking up his jacket off the coat hook by the door, putting it on and walking back to the kitchen to start making some coffee. Despite the fact he wasn't leaving just yet, their apartment was always freezing in the mornings.

He heard Rachel's shoes coming before he saw her, and he looked up to see her, her black, fluffy robe wrapped tightly around her as she hugged herself for more warmth. Her hair and make-up fresh and done perfectly. She smiled at him as she pulled two mugs down from the cupboard and set them on the counter.

"Off to another hard day at NYADA, Rach?" he chuckled as she sat down at the table, taking out her phone and furiously texting someone. Kurt rolled his eyes as he took the pitcher from the coffee maker and poured it into the two mugs evenly. "Please tell me you're not texting _Brody." _He spat his name, slamming the drinks on the table and sitting down, crossing his arms over his chest, clearly annoyed.

She bit her lip, hitting the lock button on her phone and setting it on the table face down as she wrapped her small hands around her mug of coffee. "As a matter of fact, that _wasn't _Brody I was texting, it was Santana. I wish it had been Brody. What's your problem with him, anyway?" she asked, pointedly.

Kurt practically spit out his coffee all over the table. "What's my problem with him? _Everything _Rachel. He's totally playing you, even though you've refused to date him, if you continue to be friends with him, he's just going to seduce you and you know it. Run while you still can." He shook his head. She cringed and held her breath as he said the last sentence. "What? Wait. _No. _Rachel, you _didn't!" _Kurt screeched, his mouthing forming into an o. She gritted her teeth awkwardly, leaning down to check the zippers on the sides of her boots. "I did." She answered, guiltily. "When is this date?" Kurt fumed.

"Tonight." She said hesitantly, making it sound more like a question than an answer. "Wait, wait, is he hot?" Kurt asked seriously. Rachel glared at him questioningly. "What? I've never met him but from what I've heard he's the model type. Is that true or not?" he continued. Rachel nodded stiffly. "Go get some man candy then babe." Kurt finished, setting his empty mug in the sink and buttoning his coat.

Rachel snorted, happy to hear that Kurt was more accepting then Santana was, even if it did take a little persuasion. Though Santana was back in Kentucky and Rachel was determined to make sure she didn't find out about Brody too soon, Kurt had called her as soon as he knew about him, ruining what was Rachel's feeble plan to not cause anymore drama.

Rachel threw her shoulders back, setting her mug in the sink next to Kurt's as she skipped towards the door, took off her robe, threw it on the couch, put on her jacket, and followed him out the door, locking it behind her, her bag of dance clothes, accessories and other school supplies over her shoulder.

• • • • •

Rachel and Brody sat in Rachel and Kurt's small but cozy shared apartment, on a laid out picnic table with strawberries and champagne and other sorts of romantic things. They told each other secrets that they had never told anyone else. "_Not even Finn." _Rachel said to herself, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. _Where was Finn? _she thought to herself.

_Oh, that's right, he left you, you and your lonely, lonely freedom._ Rachel ran a hand through her hair nervously as she laughed at all of Brody's jokes as they fed each other. "I was attracted to you before, but may I just say, I'm really digging this new look Rachel. You look amazing." He grinned, his face inching closer to hers.

"Thank you." She choked out, leaning towards him at a rate that made her heart beat rapidly. There lips met somewhere in the middle, the kissing seeming gentle, yet urgent. They laid down on the picnic blanket, and practically as soon as they started kissing, just as quickly it was over when Rachel heard a knock on the door. She got up and fixed her hair, looking over her shoulder and telling Brody it was probably just Kurt with the cake he had promised to get. She opened the door to one of the biggest shocks of her life. _Finn. _Her Finn. Her _person. _The love of her life. Her world. Her _home. _Her soul mate. She scrunched her eyebrows together disbelievingly as she thought of just how much she hated him, for the longest time. But all that faded away when she realized he was really here. He had came back for her.

She didn't know how he had, but there he was, as amazing looking as ever. "Finn." she whispered, looking up to gaze into his distraught eyes, but deep inside them, she saw that glimmer of hope, that happiness, that sparkle in his eye he always had when he was with her, and only her. Despite the situation she was in, thinking of how guilty she should feel, she smiles up at him and gestures him to come in.

Brody had already put away the picnic and everything that had went with it. "See you at school tomorrow Rachel. Nice to meet you Finn, but I should get going." Brody said, extending his hand to shake hands with Finn before he found his way out of the apartment. Rachel closed the door behind him and turned to face Finn, leaning against the door, speechless.

Before she could decide what to do, there was another soft knock on the door. She took a deep breath, turning and unlocking the door, pulling it open to see it was Kurt this time, a look of surprise on his face as he stepped inside and saw Finn, his brother. "Hey, Finn, it's good to see you." He smiled. "You too little brother." Finn chuckled, patting Kurt on the back as he walked by and headed towards his room.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, as politely as she possibly could. He nodded his head towards the couch. "Let's sit. Then I'll tell you everything."


	2. Chapter One: Barely Breathing (Part Two)

**Chapter One:**

_Barely Breathing (Part Two)_

"It all started from the moment I left you to get on that subway and come here," Finn stated sheepishly, biting his lip, refusing to meet Rachel's gaze. "Kurt hugged me and told me I had made a colossal mistake. He was right, and I knew it the second I let you go." he whispered.

"I drove him and I back home to say my final goodbyes and grab my bags for Georgia. They all hugged me then. I changed out of my suit for the wedding that never happened. Kurt begged me not to leave, and I desperately wanted to go after you and get married, just like we planned. "

"It's the biggest regret of my entire life, Rachel, not going after you, letting you go, not getting married. I've hated myself for months because of this." he gasped, his breath coming out ragged and sharp, the tears welling in his eyes.

Rachel rubbed his back and frowned at him sympathetically. "Why don't we finish this conversation later babe, it's getting late, you look like you could use some rest." she cooed, leading him to her room.

• • • • •

"Would you like me to make you some eggs?" Rachel asked, as Finn groggily staggered into the kitchen. Rachel tried to plaster an authentic smile on her face, but it couldn't be mustered. Just before Finn had come into the kitchen, she was having a distressed conversation with Kurt.

He had walked into the kitchen earlier that morning and jokingly told Rachel that they needed to keep it down in there. But that was the problem. It was hard to act like nothing was wrong. They hadn't kissed, hugged, or anything whatsoever.

They shared her bed but they just laid there. She explained this to Kurt and all he did was pity her. Personally, Rachel had expected a much better reunion than this. It seemed like the universe was against her lately. But, then again, she was lucky Finn had shown up at her door at all. After _four months, _she had lost most of her faith in him coming back.

Or her ever seeing him again. But, here he was, sitting in her kitchen in her tiny shared New York apartment, looking as content and sleepy as ever, for the moment anyway. Rachel turned and started cracking the eggs into the pan, taking out a spatula and fidgeting with it as she waited for the eggs to cook. In a few minutes, the eggs were done, and she prepared them on a plate, adding salt and pepper and setting them on the table in front of him.

"Just the way I like them." His face contorted into that boyish crooked grin, one side of his mouth moving above the other, depicting his laugh lines strongly from a profile view. "Of course." Rachel smiled, sitting down next to him at the table and crossing her legs. Rachel stayed silent the entire time he ate, and he looked up every once in a while to smile at her again.

She couldn't help but watch in awe, Finn doing one of the most basic human habits was somehow breathtakingly beautiful to her, and she didn't quite understand it herself, but when he scraped his plate and put it in the sink, she woke out of her daydream like haze. He sat back in his seat and held her hands.

"Time to tell you the rest of the story of how I got here. After Kurt begged me not to go, I pried him off me and I was on my way to Georgia. I picked up a copy of the soundtrack to _Funny Girl_ for the car ride there, mainly because it reminded me of you. It was the only thing that got me to not turn back around and find you."

Rachel's heart swelled, so much so she had to pull back one of her hands and put it over her mouth, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Tears of joy. She nodded for him to go on. "I was doing good for the first two weeks. On the sixteenth day, I was cleaning Rachel – they ask you to name your rifle, so I named it after you. Anyway, I dropped it and it went off. Right through my thigh. I got a semi-honorable discharge."

Rachel wanted to cry, seeing him fall apart in front of her, all over again. The tone of his voice turned hoarse and tears began to well in his eyes. He looked so ashamed. He kept his eyes on his own feet. Rachel didn't know what to say, or do. So she waited for him to compose himself. He soon wiped his eyes and walked into her room, then came back out with something.

A box. A sparkly red wrapping-covered package. It had a sticker on the front, and a note. It read;

**To: Rachel**

**From: Finn**

**Dearest Rachel,**

**I know this is late but, Happy Birthday. I will love you forever. You deserve all the happiness in the world. And that starts now.I hope you like this gift. You truly own my heart, and only you.**

**Love,**

**Finn.**

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to cry again. He had really outdone himself, hadn't he? She ripped open the package to see a sleek black box. She carefully opened the box to see a gift she had pointed out when they had came here to New York for Nationals. It was in one of the boutiques. _He remembered. _

A necklace, full of diamonds, _real ones. _But most importantly, was the shape of the diamonds. They were shaped like _stars. _"Look on the back." he grinned. She carefully flipped the necklace over to see the initials _'R.B.' _engraved into the silver. "How did you afford this?" she stuttered, her eyes glittering in wonderment.

"My mom lent me the money and I paid her back these past few years. Don't ask how much it costs. But I went back to New York and got it the summer after Nationals in New York." he gave her that same, familiar, crooked smile, that made him look like a little boy. She said what she had thought only moments before.

"_You remembered." _she whispered. "Of course I remembered, Rachel. I'm in love with you. I always will be. That will never change." he promised, taking the necklace out of the box and standing behind her to put it on, moving her hair and locking the clasp. She turned around to face him so he could see it. "You're _perfect." _he whispered. She bit her lip, and finally, after four months of longing, leaned up to kiss him. Their lips met and felt amazing against each other, all the memories and familiarity coming back. They pulled back and chuckled at how nervous they both had been, coming to terms with the fact that the spark between them was still there.

There was a couple light raps on the door, and Kurt sprang out of his room, murmuring that he would get it. He opened the door as Rachel plopped comfortably into Finn's lap on the couch, finally having taken off her robe to reveal another outfit from her new wardrobe. Finn was just about to comment on it, when his head snapped towards the door along with Rachel's, hearing a familiar voice.

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine breathed out, holding a bouquet of roses in his hands. "Blaine! I didn't expect you for another two weeks!" Kurt squealed, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders as they leaned towards each other in a long awaited kiss. Kurt took the roses and ushered Blaine inside, smelling them as Rachel commented on how it was so great to see him, while Finn smiled and hugged him after Rachel did.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, sitting down on the couch next to the others. Finn shrugged, avoiding the dreaded question. Kurt glared at him, knowing Rachel would tell Kurt why Finn was here with them later. Finn licked his lips and sat back farther into the couch cushions nervously. Rachel broke the silence by squealing "We're all together, in New York! It's like the old gang, back together again! I can't believe this!"

Blaine shook his head in amusement at Rachel's comment, despite the events of earlier that day. Blaine had made a horrible, horrible mistake. And he didn't know how to fix it. But he came here to do the mature thing and tell Kurt. And that's what he was going to do. He would have to force himself, but he would do it.

• • • • •

"Kurt, I'm not getting dressed up to go out. What is it anyway?" Finn chuckled. "It's called Callbacks. It's a karaoke bar and it's where we're going tonight. It's where all us NYADA students go every Friday night, practically. Sort of a tradition. And you're _totally _singing with me." Rachel grinned. "So, let me get this straight. I have to get dressed up to go to a karaoke bar?" he asked.

Kurt nodded in the mirror where he was rolling the lint off his clothes with a brush. Finn sighed. "Fine, but I haven't sang in months Rachel. Not even in the shower. I'm a little rusty. And hey, where's Blaine?" he glanced at Kurt for the answer. "Bathroom." He replied nonchalantly, putting a hand through his hair and turning to face Finn.

"Hurry up and change. We're leaving in five. I'm gonna go check on Blaine." Kurt huffed a second later, walking out of the living room. "I wanna talk to you before you change, Finn." Rachel said seriously, grabbing his arm and gesturing for him to sit down next to her again on the couch. "About what?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Come to NYADA with me this week. Come to my classes and- observe. See if you like it there. And, if you do, you can permanently live here with Kurt and I, and, we'll find a way to get you in." she reassured, nodding her head. Finn just nodded back in response, walking into her room to change without a single sound except the sound of his feet on the wooden floorboards.

**A/N:** This took a lot longer than I planned to upload, I'm sorry. I'm satisfied with it though. Longer than part one. 1.7k+. If you couldn't tell, this story starts from S4 EP4 "The Break-Up" but I added some parts and re0-arranged it and explained it in depth and did some things backwards to make it more efficient and interesting. I hope it's plausible for you, my betas. I love you all. The next update is scheduled to be up between **22 October** (Yes, this means possibly today) and **25 October **at the VERY latest. Thanks for reading and reviews and follows.


	3. Chapter Two: Don't Speak

**Chapter Two:**

_Don't Speak_

"Are we there yet?" Rachel chanted over and over the _entire _car ride to the bar. "Why are you so excited?" Finn turned to her, giving her an amused look, gripping her shoulders with the arm around them tighter. "Shut up.' Kurt chastised just as they pulled into the parking lot. Rachel giggled a not so apologetic 'Sorry'. Kurt made an annoyed look.

"Yeah, sure." he mumbled as they got out of the car. "This is my favorite place, besides back home, that's why I'm so excited. This place has the best people. Oh Finn, it's simply an amazing experience. Great drinks, food, and music. I especially love the music part." She gushed as she wrapped her arms around his bicep while they walked.

Kurt pushed on ahead of them, holding the door open before he slinked inside not far behind. Blaine had been oddly quiet during the car ride. Kurt grabs Blaine's hand in his as they find a table and sit down with the others. Rachel and Finn stray off to the bar, standing at the counter, smiling and laughing.

Rachel lowers her head to hide her flush of guilt as her 'friend' Brody walks up. "Hey, Finn. Great to see you again." Brody says enthusiastically as he stands in front of them, one hand on the bar counter. "You too." he mumbles in reply, looking down at his feet. "Rachel." He exhales, his chest visibly puffing out, a look of longing made _super _obvious planted across his features.

"Hi, Brody." she grins, leaning towards him to whisper something, then turning back to look at Finn. "I really wanted to sing _Give Your Heart A Break _with you Finn, if you're up for it?" she pouts, and when Rachel pouts, usually Finn can't say no. But this time, he felt as if he could. He felt out of place, he didn't like it here. Maybe he shouldn't have said what he did next.

"Why don't Brody and you sing it, Rach? You're both NYADA students. I'm not up for it right now." He said, an undistinguishable look upon his face, almost a confident, cocky smirk that seemed to show anger more than anything else, and Rachel recognized that tone of voice, and she knew it wasn't good. She simply pressed her lips together and nodded her head in response, grabbing Brody's hand and leading him onto the stage.

She handed him a microphone as the song started. Finn couldn't help but look down at his feet again, it seemed like he'd been doing that a lot lately. He wanted to look anywhere but the stage. Anywhere but _her eyes. _He loved her, but it was starting to seem like she just didn't care about him anymore. Not enough, anyway. Not like she used to.

He simply listened to their voices coming together in perfect harmony, and he looked up as the song ended to see her hug him and squeal, and he placed a kiss on her cheek as they bounced off the stage, a knowing smile on Brody's face. Finn bit his lip to keep from losing it. He forced a smile and guided Rachel back to the table where her other friends sat. Brody said he had to get going, and Rachel didn't get the chance to say anything more to him, so she just waved goodbye.

Finn sighed and did the only thing he felt would comfort him. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and buried his face into her shoulder and hair, just smelling her and cradling her. It made him feel at home. Like he was back in Lima, and still in high school. Still as much of a loser as he was now, but at least he had the girl. Now he didn't even have that.

He tilted his head to the side as Blaine got on the stage and started singing a very live, raw, piano version of _Teenage Dream. _Finn made a concerned face. Something was wrong with Blaine. Finn may have been absorbed in his own relationship issues, but Blaine was one of his best friends. He was worried. He knew whatever was wrong, it couldn't be good.

Blaine's voice started to crack and tears welled in his eyes. He took pauses that seemed to long for the beat of the song and his voice came out choked. Sweat trickled down his forehead. He was a mess. Finn wished he could do something. But he couldn't. He just stared as he watched his friend fall apart in front of all these people.

Finn felt helpless because he knew he couldn't help Blaine, though Blaine as surely the truly helpless one in this situation. Finn closed his eyes and buried his face in Rachel's shoulder again as Blaine finished the song and walked slowly off the stage. Blaine's knees wobbled and he felt weak. He only had a few stolen minutes left before he had to tell Kurt what he had done. Before they were over.

He walked over to Kurt and kissed him desperately, and pulled back to hear Rachel talking of plans to get coffee at an amazing café down the street. She tightened her blazer around herself, making sure it was buttoned, and grasped Finn's bicep again as they stood up. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they started walking down the huge stone pathway towards the café.

Finn and Rachel held hands and about halfway there, Finn couldn't take it anymore. He repeated tonight's events in his head over and over again until he had a headache. He pulled his hand away and stuffed both of his hands into his pockets as he whipped around to face her. "Did you kiss him?" he accused, biting his lip nervously, already regretting the words that had came out of his mouth.

"I-I hadn't seen you in _months, _Finn. You didn't answer my phone calls or my text messages, I didn't know where you were or if you were okay. You don't underst-" she stuttered, but Finn cut her off. "So you did. I knew it. Oh, I understand _just fine, _Rachel." he huffed, shutting his eyes tightly to prevent himself from crying.

"Goodbye." he said a minute later, turning and walking away quickly. "Finn, wait!" Rachel called, her voice breaking. Tears streamed down her face for the first time in weeks. He paid her no attention as she trailed behind him. He said nothing. He did nothing except keep walking.

As they started to approach the large fountain marking that they were almost to the café, Kurt turned to Blaine, taking his hand out of Blaine's grasp. "Okay, what was that? Blaine, that was beautiful, but you seem all weirdly emotional and just…_upset_. Please tell me what's wrong." Kurt whispered, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I was… _with someone, _Kurt. It was just.. fooling around, but, it didn't mean anything." he defended himself, voice shaky. Kurt's eyes instantly started streaming tears, his eyes turning red as he tried to rub them away. "Who was it?" Kurt demanded. "It doesn't matter who it was with, Kurt." He answered, steady this time. "It was Sebastian, wasn't it?" Kurt fumed.

Blaine pressed his lips together and looked nervously down at the ground. "Oh my god, it _was._ How can you say it didn't mean anything then? And even if it didn't- I trusted you, Blaine! I loved you. You don't think I had temptations? You don't think I was lonely? I didn't do any of that because _I knew what it meant. _But apparently, you don't. I'm done with you."

Kurt shouted, stomping his feet and running away from Blaine, Blaine running after him. Kurt put his head in his hand and sat on the edge of the fountain. Blaine just sat across from him, staring into his eyes. Not knowing what to say, he stayed silent. He pleaded with his eyes. He pouted as he tried to wipe Kurt's tears.

Kurt shoved his hand away and pushed Blaine into the cold waters of the fountain, running to catch up with Rachel and hug her tight. Blaine plunged into the fountain, face first, hitting his head against the stone bottom, rendering him unconscious and, therefore, helpless.

A/N: I got bored. Plot twists, plot twists, oh how I love them. _ I hope Blaine's okay. ;) _Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews and follows. The next update is scheduled to be up between **24 October and 25 October.**


	4. Chapter Three: Something's Coming

**Chapter Three:**

_Something's Coming_

Blaine gasped as his head was brought above the water by big, strong, familiar hands. "Finn?" he choked, sitting up as best he could, trying to breathe. "Hey buddy, I saw Kurt push you in so I ran back and helped you." Finn chuckled, but it didn't sound like it should. It sounded sad, and angry. A noise of someone who was dying inside.

Blaine felt the same way. He had lost his chance. Kurt would probably never forgive him. As if Finn was reading his thoughts, before Blaine could even utter a thank you, Finn continued. "Don't worry, you're not the only one whose heart got broken. Rachel kissed Brody. She doesn't love me the same way as she used to. And now I just feel empty inside, numb. I just want you to know you're not alone."

He sucked in a shaky breath as he looked down at Blaine, who was still sitting in the cold fountain water. His golden pants looked brown once they were soaked through. They clung to his torso, and it didn't look flattering. Blaine reached up and patted Finn's back as best he could, trying not to get water on his sweater. Though there wasn't much purpose to this action when Finn leaned down and hugged Blaine to him tightly.

Finn pulled back and stood up, adjusting his jeans and putting his hands in his pockets, moving from foot to foot. "I'm gonna head back to the apartment. You coming? Rachel and Kurt went for coffee. They probably won't be back there for a while. We can hang out. You can tell me what happened between you and Kurt. Besides, you can't stay in those clothes, you'll freeze to death." Finn smiled, extending his hand to Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but just give me a minute. I'll catch up with you. I need to think for a minute. I'm right behind you. I'll see you back at the apartment in 10 minutes. It's not that long of a walk anyway." he replied. "Alright." Finn gave him a small smile as he started to walk away. Once Finn was out of sight, Blaine sighed, standing up and peeling off his cardigan and flinging it.

He didn't care. He didn't seem to care about anything at all. What was left of his life? Now all he had was Glee, and family. Kurt had occupied most of his time, kept him sane, but the knowledge of what he had done to Kurt, that he hurt the person he loved most, made him not want to live anymore. He couldn't live with himself. But he did anyway. For Kurt. For Finn. For Rachel. For Tina. For Sam. For everyone back home. They were all his family.

He knew if he were gone too soon Kurt would hurt even more, and Blaine couldn't even bear to think about it. He got out of the fountain and watch the water stream down his legs, and felt his wet pants cling to him so tightly he staggered all the way back to the apartment. He knocked on the door lightly and it swung open to reveal Finn, in his pajamas and holding a mug of hot chocolate to his lips. He moved the mug down by his side and smiled, opening the door wider to let Blaine in. "I'll be right there. Just let me change. Make me some hot coco, will you?" he called as he ran into Kurt's room and grabbed his bag, finding his pajamas and shimmying his wet clothes off his body and hastily depositing them in the hamper by the bed.

By the time he walked back out and sat on the couch of the living room, a mug of steaming hot chocolate was already sitting on the table, and Finn sat on one side of the couch, his feet on the table, the mug gripped tightly in his hands. Blaine couldn't help but plop down on the couch next to him and grab the mug off the table, sipping it and sighing in relief. The feel of the warm liquid down his throat made him blissful.

It took away the sting of the nights events, for now, anyway. They didn't say anything, they just watched a show that happened to be blaring from the TV. They looked at each other and smiled, they laughed at the cheesy jokes the TV broadcasted, and they shared a blanket. It was nice. There seemed to no reason for talking. Not yet, at least.

Finn bit his lip as the credits of the third episode they had watched that night showed up on the screen. He reached onto the table and hit the off button on the remote, turning his whole body to face Blaine. "Sorry to cut this nice, light mood short but, we do need to have a bit of a long conversation, just to get it all out. Maybe in the end it will make us feel better. I've been doing most of the talking tonight. Why don't you go first?" Finn suggested, getting up when he heard the microwave ding, the second cup of hot chocolate he was having that night.

He sat back down next to Blaine and waited. Blaine sucked in a nervous breath. "Ask me anything you want to know. I'll tell you and fill in the rest of the story." He said, licking his lips, wishing he could run. He wanted to talk about anything, _anything _but this. Finn didn't even hesitate. He asked the question that forced Blaine to tell the hardest part of the story.

"Why did Kurt and you break up? I thought you were soul mates." He said, a daring tone in his voice. "We were. But I guess that's not true anymore." Blaine replied, but his own words echoed in his head. We _were. _He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Anyway, I- I cheated, Finn. He hates my guts. Everyone's going to hate me. I hate myself."

Finn's draw dropped. "Who- who were you with?" he whispered. "Please don't tell me it was-" Finn started, but Blaine finished his sentence, confirming what Finn had thought. "_Sebastian." _Finn shook his head in disbelief. "Why would you-? And Sebastian, of all people? How did it happen?" Finn asked, an undistinguishable emotion washing over his features. "Kurt stopped answering my calls, my texts, I only saw him twice a month, if I was lucky. I heard he liked this guy in New York. I thought he didn't need me. That I didn't matter to him anymore. I thought he had moved on. I thought he left me behind. I was lonely Finn, and Sebastian was just… _there." _He whispered, tears starting to gather up in his eyes for the thousandth time that night.

"I know you didn't mean to do it Blaine, but, cheating is- really, unforgivable. You can't take it back. You hurt the person you care about most. It means you didn't love them enough to _not _want to hurt them. I realize you think it was a mistake but, maybe it's for your own good. Maybe it's the universe telling you to move on from Kurt. I know he still cares about you a lot. And I know you care about him." Finn said, holding back the anger boiling inside of him, coursing through his veins.

All Blaine could think was: _At least Sebastian's arms are open._ "What is it you really want to say, Finn?" Blaine inquired, tilting his head. Finn shook his head, forcing himself to swallow the words away. "Let's finish this conversation tomorrow. I'm going to bed. I'll call you if we're both not here anymore. Goodnight." He muttered, standing up and walking away.

"Goodnight." Blaine mumbled, pulling his phone off the table and, though he knew he was making another big mistake, he didn't care. He dialed Sebastian's number.


End file.
